


Pause Menu; Continue?

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Series: Game; Start [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Ear Piercings, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Mama Blue Lion, Other, Pack Bonding, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: It had simply been a pause menu? Lance wonder what might have been worse.The pause menu, or just continuing the game and not knowing the peace and happiness for a small teasing while





	Pause Menu; Continue?

The game did not rest in peace. It had simply been a pause menu for Lance he guessed, and he wasn’t sure what would’ve hurt worse. Them never caring at all and letting him continue on letting go and... Or getting his hopes up just to practically let him fall and crunch onto the cold metal ground.

At least he still had Allura and Coran. But, he hadn’t told them what was going on again, he didn’t want to bother them or upset them with the fact the paladins that they were growing so proud of rebuilding team morals and kindness weren’t quite following through.

Lance thought for a brief moment, that the worst part was that Shiro had promised.

Promises were sacred in Lance’s household. You could only say I promise to something you knew you could do. Otherwise you always had to say I’ll try. You never promised something that even had the off chance of being untrue. Lance had the fleeting thought that promises might be why he was so homesick he guessed. He knew the war wasn’t ending soon, but he had promised to be home before Annalee graduated. (He had ten years left to keep that promise.) Shiro never knew how precious promises were to Lance. For all Shiro knows Lance was in a fever dream. Unable to hear the promise. But Lance had, and clung onto it.

But old habits die hard he guessed.

At least, for Shiro and the others. 

It was all good at first too! They were paying attention again, they were all having fun and being together. Hunk and Pidge would listen to his stories again. Pidge would argue with his doting, but give in. He worked with Hunk in the kitchen again. He trained with Keith, learning that if he stuck out his tongue just right to show the piercing that Keith was practically still as a statue. And too embarrassed to argue in his own defense. Shiro would always laugh in the background and tease Keith for him.

It was, a comfortable existence. Something he could get used to.

Then. The mission on Stic’ar happened. 

Ever since that the team was back to practically ignoring each other. No one was happy with how the mission went. They lost the planet and had so many causalities. But Lance had thought they could pull together and deal with it. The Alteans and him had sat down during one of their spa nights and talked it through. All of them feeling better about it by the end of the night. But the other paladins weren’t talking. Only withdrawing into their different projects, or training, or strategizing. Not listening to the people trying to pull them out of their heads. Not listening to Lance as he tried to get them to take care of themselves.

Eventually he gave up. Allura knew the exact moment the game started again as Lance walked up to her from the planet where he’d gone off on his own. Coming back with a new little piercing on the front right part of his nose. 

Not one thing was said as Lance sat down for ‘team dinner’ and he was the only one at the table until the Alteans came and gave him small comforts. Allura running through her hands through his hair, still dyed with those tropical ocean colors. The dye was permanent, aliens certainly knew how to work their magic didn’t they? 

Lance went about his days as he used to. Doing chores and working with the Alteans to clean the castle. Bonding with Blue and the other lions. Cleaning them and sharing stories with them. Each lion bugging Lance to do them first, Black and Red usually trying to hoard his attention while Blue sent smug emotions through their mental links, frustration through the other lions links. Everyone knew that Blue was Lance’s and vice versa. Blue was the number on Lance’s list. Though Red and Black were second of list of favorite lions. They needed the most attention and cleaning as Hunk and Pidge were often religious in cleaning and fixing their lions. Keith and Shiro always seeming to be training or planning. In turn, he’d gotten the closest with the two sentient machines. Black was always a little cocky, but not in the bad way, rather in the pretending to be in charge cause she really can’t control the pride when it comes to acting cubbish. Red simply didn’t care how childish she was acting. If she wanted attention she was going to damn well get it. Whether she had to break into Blue’s hangar or not. It was amusing to Lance.

Most of the time, even if Lance promised to come to both of them, he ended up with all three of them in him and Blue’s hangar anyway. Blue being patient for a long time, until the rare times when she whined about Lance being her cub and her claiming his time before she would be her own version of childish and simply open her jaws and grabbed Lance in her mouth like a mother lioness. Not letting him out of her cockpit until he gave her all the one on one love and affection she wanted. (Neither Blue or her paladin minded these times.)

All the lions assured Lance that their paladins were just going through a rough time, but they would snap out of it. Lance wasn’t sure what to believe. 

He’d thought the game had ended, but all he’d really gotten was a pause menu until the game amped up its levels to fit his new style of playing. Though. Lance had to admit, he though he’d seen Hunk pause one day when Lance was doing dishes with Coran. Eyes squinting at Lance’s face. Where the new nose piercing, and an even newer inner ear cartilage piercing on his right ear was. Before Hunk blinked away with a bleary smile.

Had he noticed, or had he just been zoning out in exhaustion?

Either way, Lance knew for a fact none of them noticed the new tattoo he had on him. It was rather large, all three of his favorite lions on his lower right stomach and hip. Playing with each other and their elements. They’d all purred when he drew his tattoo. Yellow and Green being just content with Lance’s company every now and again, they were fine without being on his skin. They didn’t talk to Lance like Black and Red did. Black and Red themselves were smug and thrilled to be on the blue cub’s tattoo. They knew they’d grown close, Lance could hear them, and they could hear him in the bond. But they never thought Blue’s cub would grow so fond as to include them into something so sacred. They were very pleased.

Though admittedly, Lance smirked. Blue and Red reminded him of how Lance and Keith used to be. The two lions liked to race each other, and Lance knew for a fact that Blue rubbed it in Red’s face that Lance had two tattoos for her, and only one for Red and Black. A shared tattoo even. Lance smiled and laughed around the crazy lions. Finding comfort even as the silent and lonely days without his teams interactions outside of training dragged on. 

He would persevere. The game would play. The lions would love him unconditionally. 

He would be just fine. Ignoring the gnawing and craving of his team’s old antics. 

His old self.

He was fine.

Right?


End file.
